A method as set forth below has been known as a method of controlling a transmission level of a radar apparatus on a pre-shipment inspection line.
In a conventional method, a radar wave transmitted from a radar apparatus is initially received by a receiving antenna disposed near the radar apparatus, and the reception level is measured by a power meter or the like. The measurement result of the power meter is retrieved by a personal computer (PC), for supply to the radar apparatus via the PC. As a result of the supply, the radar apparatus changes a control parameter used for changing an output of the radar wave, such that the measurement result of the transmission level acquired from the PC coincides with a preset target transmission level (see PTL 1).